Captured
by Jena Galifany
Summary: Diego and Bernardo spend a few days in San Francisco with Ricardo del Amo


  
Disclaimer: I have borrowed the characters, but I don't own them. Diego/Zorro and related characters are properties of Disney and Zorro Productions. Capitan Sorentino, Pablo, Carlos Fuetes, Manuel, Julio and Senorita Louisa Rosario are from my imagination. I am making no income on this story. I just had a few happy days spent in the company of the characters. Please Review. I need the boost!!! Thank you for reading.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ   
CAPTURED   
ZZZZZZZZZ  
Chapter 1   
  
Diego stepped out of the bright daylight into the relative dimness of the tavern. Bernardo followed with their bags, patting the dust from Don Diego's satchel.   
  
"It is nice to be out of the heat," Diego said quietly to his man-servant as they waited for their eyes to adjust to the dimness of the room.   
  
Diego pushed his hat from his head, letting it hang down his back as he noticed the whitewashed walls of the tavern. Brightly colored flowers grew in baskets lining the walls between the sconces lighting the perimeter of the room. A sea of tables stretched toward a platform where a small group played lively music. A balcony ran around three sides of the room with stairs leading upward on the wall next to the door. A counter was to the right.  
  
"Much more entertaining than the tavern at home, don't you think?" Diego told Bernardo after listening for a moment.   
  
Bernardo nodded his agreement as he sat the valise on the floor. Diego moved to the counter and waited as the innkeeper served someone further down. In a moment, the man moved to face Diego with a broad smile.  
  
"How may I serve you, Senor," the man said, eyeing Diego and Bernardo, evaluating their worth.  
  
"A room for myself and one for my manservant, por favor," Diego said.  
  
The man reached under the counter, pulled out the registry, quill and ink for Diego to sign. Diego filled in the requested information and turned the book back to the man.  
  
"Diego de la Vega," the man read. "Of the Pueblo de Los Angeles!" The man looked up at Diego. "I am the owner of this establishment. My name is Pablo Escovar. And what brings you to San Francisco?" he asked as he replaced the registry under the counter.  
  
"I have come at the invitation of my friend, Ricardo del Amo. Do you know him?" Diego asked.  
  
Pablo put his hands on his head as if to protect himself from falling rocks.   
  
"Eyyiyi," he said, still smiling, "Senor del Amo, the practical joker. Pardon me for saying so, Senor de la Vega, but what would a fine gentleman such as yourself want with the likes of del Amo? He is nothing but trouble."  
  
Diego laughed at Pablo's reaction to Ricardo's name.  
  
"I see he has not changed. He is an old friend and he wrote to ask my assistance in some financial matters."   
  
"Take care, Senor, for he is a tricky one when it comes to money... or anything else, I might add."  
  
"I will take your warning to heart," Diego said, remembering the last time he had spent time in the company of del Amo. "He once had me arrested for stealing his horse..."   
  
Pablo cocked his head, looking suspiciously at Diego.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, senor," Diego quickly added, holding up his hands in defense. " I did not steal his horse. I was only in the way of the woman he thought to marry." A look of relief crossed Pablo's face.  
  
"Oh, yes. Senor del Amo will do anything for a pretty senorita... and much more for a pretty senorita who has money or lands."  
  
"Yes, we are speaking of the same man. But, now, senor, may I see my room? It has been a long journey and I would like to rest before supper."  
  
"Si. I will take you up myself, Senor de la Vega." Pablo walked to the end of the counter and around, heading toward the stairs as Bernardo picked up the bags. Diego followed Pablo, looking once more around the room as he mounted the stairs.   
  
Pablo had already reached the top of the stairs when a beautiful woman began her descent. Diego stopped half way, drinking in the pure beauty of the woman coming his way. Her hair was a mass of thick, black curls piled high on her head dotted by small red flowers that matched the red satin gown accenting her slender form. She had a black lace shawl hanging loosely about her shoulders, a black fan hanging from her wrist. Her dark eyes locked onto Diego's as soon as she started downward.   
  
Diego stepped back against the wall, intending to allow her to pass. He thought her movements equal to that of a panther, stalking it's prey. He could not take his eyes from her as she came closer. One step away, she faltered and fell against Diego. He reached out to keep her from falling further and held her in his arms until she had regained her footing.  
  
"How terribly clumsy of me," she spoke, not being too quick to find her balance. "Forgive me, Senor?" Her hands clasped Diego's arms, momentarily kneading the muscles she found concealed there.   
  
"The pleasure was all mine, I assure you, Senorita..." Diego could smell the light scent of flowers.  
  
"Senorita Louisa Rosario. And you are...?"   
  
"Diego de la Vega, at your service."  
  
"At my service?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow devilishly. "We shall see," she said as she continued down the stairs.   
  
Diego watched as Bernardo moved to the floor, allowing the senorita to pass. She did not look back as she made her way to a table on the far side of the room. Diego watched until she was seated, then remembered Pablo who he found watching from the landing.  
  
"Interesting young lady," Diego remarked as he reached the landing.  
  
"Yes... she is," Pablo said, rolling his eyes.  
  
The tone in his voice made Diego curious. Pablo turned and lead Diego to a room at the end of the hall.   
  
"Who is she?"   
  
"She is someone's very spoiled daughter, from what I have seen."  
  
"Oh? Is she not with her parents or her duena?"  
  
"I have seen her with several men, her escorts hired by her father, but never anyone of authority over her."  
  
"A very interesting young lady," Diego said as Pablo stopped before a door.  
  
"This room will be the best suited to you, Senor. Your manservant will have a small room adjoining yours here," he pointed to a door next to the one he was opening. "There is a door between the rooms as you can see," he continued as he entered the room. He crossed the room, opening the dorrs to the balcony on the far wall allowing a nice breeze to enter. Diego entered the room followed by Bernardo.  
  
The room contained a large bed, a chest of drawers with a mirror, a tallboy, a small table with basin and pitcher for washing and a desk with a chair. A door opening into the adjacent room revealed a much smaller room containing a small bed and chest of drawers with a small mirror.   
  
"This will do very well, Pablo. Gracias," Diego said.   
  
"Is there anything else that I could do for you, Senor?"   
  
"Oh, yes, could you send someone to inform Senor del Amo that I have arrived?"  
  
"Si, si. I will send my boy right away." Pablo bowed his way out the door, pulling it closed behind him.   
  
Diego moved to the balcony doors, leaning his back against the frame and looked out as evening was approaching. The breeze that entered tossed his hair lightly and he raked his fingers through it thoughtfully.   
  
"Bernardo, did you see that woman? She planned that little encounter, did she not?" Diego turned to see Bernardo smiling at him and patting his heart with his right hand.   
  
"Oh, no, Bernardo. She is not for me."  
  
Bernardo signed back that Diego might not be for her but she was interested in him.  
  
"Well, that may be, but... Well, I have other concerns here." Diego removed his jacket, handed it to Bernardo, and stretched out on the bed. "I wonder what kind of financial dealing Ricardo wants me to look into, eh?"  
  
Bernardo shrugged his shoulders and turned to unpack Diego's belongings. Diego laced his fingers behind his head and closed his eyes.   
  
"I am looking forward to some quiet time for a few days... without Senor Zorro," he said, melting into the comfort of the bed.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The curtains whipped with the fresh air blowing off the bay when Diego awoke. He was lying across the bed in the dark. As he began to stir, he heard the door opening slowly. The light from the hallway spilled into the room, casting the shadow of a small man into the room. Diego lay still, watching through eyes still blurred by sleep, as the figure closed the door and crossed the room silently. Moonlight was following the heavy breeze that entered through the window, but not enough to clearly see. Diego quickly questioned his decision that he, as Diego, would carry no weapon. Maybe he would be better off changing that decision while he was in San Francisco.  
  
The silent figure searched around the room for a moment before turning to the chest of drawers. Diego took the opportunity to slip from the bed and advance toward the figure. As he closed the gap, the room flickered with candle light.   
  
Bernardo jumped to see Diego standing behind him as he turned with the candle in hand. He covered his heart with his free hand, signing fright.  
  
"Bernardo! I thought it was an intruder," Diego told him, reaching into his vest pocket for his watch. "How long was I sleeping?"  
  
Bernardo signed two hours as he moved to light the lamps. Diego placed the watch on the chest beside his book and removed his vest and shirt. Bernardo poured out water into the basin, laying a towel along side of the basin.  
  
Diego splashed his face, neck and arms with the cool water, washing away the dirt of travel on horseback. He raked his wet fingers through his wavy hair, pushing it back from his face. Bernardo laid out Diego's burgundy suite with a black shirt. Diego stepped to the balcony doors as he dried his face and arms. The strong breeze playfully rearranged his hair and chilled the droplets of water that clung to his chest. It felt good, he thought, enjoying the sensation for a few moments. He balled up the towel, tossed it at Bernardo, and commenced dressing.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
Diego stepped out of his room and looked down into the tavern. Many people had congregated among the tables, socializing and listening to the music. Diego swept the room with his eyes, finally finding the object of his search, Senorita Rosario. She was seated at a different table from where he had last seen her. She was no longer alone, though, which Diego found not in the least surprising. He descended and seated himself at the table nearest the stairs.   
  
A young girl quickly came to receive his order for tamales and a bottle of wine. She quickly returned with his order and he ate slowly, enjoying the atmosphere. After he had finished, the girl once again appeared to remove the dishes. She took the time to refresh his glass before disappearing again.   
  
"Senor de la Vega," came the voice of Pablo. Diego turned in his chair to greet the man, offering him a seat at the table. Pablo pulled the chair out and seated himself. "Senor, I have sent my boy to the del Amo hacienda, but there seems to be a problem."  
  
"A problem? What sort of problem?," Diego inquired.  
  
"Well, it seems that Senor del Amo is no where to be found. His manservant informed my boy that Senor del Amo has not been seen in several days."  
  
"How strange," Diego commented. "Do they have any idea where he may have gone, who was the last to see him?"  
  
"Senor del Amo is such a wild one, that....well," Pablo shifted his weight on the chair.  
  
"That what?" Diego questioned.  
  
"Well, that he had been missing for two days before anyone really gave it any thought." Pablo held out his hands in surrender.  
  
"Ricardo is well able to defend himself, sword, whip or shot. Do they suspect something ill has befallen him or is he just off on one of his ventures?" Diego pulled a cigar from his pocket and lighted it from the candle on the table.  
  
"I do not know, Senor. The servant at the house only told my boy..." Pablo stopped mid sentence as the door to the tavern was flung open. In stumbled Ricardo del Amo, ragged and dusty.  
  
Pablo stood staring, directing Diego to the sight before him.   
  
"Ricardo!" Diego rushed to help Ricardo to a chair, sitting him down. Pablo reached over the counter and brought a glass and bottle of wine, pouring out and handing the glass to Diego. Diego held the glass out to Ricardo. "Ricardo, what has happened to you?" Diego pulled up another chair as Pablo retrieved his glass from the other table.  
  
"Diego, you have no idea what I have been through," Ricardo finally began dramatically. His voice was raspy, as if he had breathed a lot of dirt.  
  
"But I am sure you will tell me, my friend," Diego remarked, noting the torn condition of his friends clothing. "You look as if you have walked for miles. This would not be one of your amazing stories, would it?" Diego was skeptical.   
  
"Diego, this is no story, I assure you." Ricardo lifted the glass, draining it. His voice was beginning to sound better as he continued. "There was a woman..."  
  
"Ah," Diego laughed, leaning back in his chair, "a woman! I should have known."  
  
"No, no, Diego. You have to listen to me." Ricardo poured out another half glass of wine. "I was here in the tavern three nights ago when I met a lovely lady..."  
  
"A lovely lady? Of course!" Diego said, looking beyond Ricardo to the Senorita Rosario.  
  
"Well, I didn't exactly meet her..."  
  
"Ah! So what exactly did happen, Ricardo," Diego asked, returning his gaze to his dusty friend.  
  
"A note was left on my table. It implied that it was from a lady," Ricardo said, sipping his drink now. Diego smiled, sipping his wine. "It gave directions to the hacienda where she is staying and asked that I delight her with a serenade later that evening."  
  
"So naturally, you went," Diego commented, still not sure if he believed the story so far.  
  
"Naturally! Who am I to disappoint a lady."  
  
"And this simple serenade has turned into a stay of several days?" Diego raised his eyebrows.  
  
Ricardo looked annoyed at Diego.   
  
"No, it turned into the most confusing several days of my life." Ricardo filled his glass once again.  
  
"Oh? How so?"  
  
"I arrived at the hacienda, found the window as directed by the note, began to sing..." He sipped his wine with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Diego sat quietly waiting for him to continue. Nearly a full minute passed.  
  
"And..." Diego prompted.  
  
"And the next thing I know, I wake up with a terrible headache, a lump on my head, and I am locked in a small room with no windows."  
  
Diego tilted his head in surprise. "You do not know how you came to be there?"  
  
Ricardo looked dumbfounded.   
  
"No, not at all!"  
  
Diego sat his glass on the table and leaned back. "Did you see anyone while you were there?"  
  
"Only one small boy who brought me food and wine. Someone would let him in and out. But I could not see who was outside the door."  
  
"Did they make any demands of you?"   
  
Ricardo puzzled for a moment before answering. "That is one of the really odd things about the situation. A voice outside of the door told me to be co-operative for a couple of days and I would be free to go. But if I resisted in any way, I would have to be shot."  
  
"So, of course, you chose to co-operate, eh?" Diego was really doubting the validity of the story now.  
  
"Of course. The room was comfortable enough, the food and wine were excellent. I had my guitar to keep me company. Sort of the three day holiday."  
  
Diego looked again at the condition of Ricardo's clothing, reaching over to trace a cut line in the lapel of his jacket. "It would appear that your peaceful holiday became something more?"  
  
Ricardo looked down at the slice and smirked. He sat up, leaning toward Diego, lowering his voice. "Diego, I was sitting in my room today, eating, when I heard a window break, followed by the clash of swords and furniture breaking. I heard someone opening my door..."  
  
"Who set you free?" Diego interrupted.  
  
"This, my friend, is the oddest part of the whole affair."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ricardo looked around as if about to divulge a military secret. When he was sure that no one was within listening distance, he whispered, "Senor Zorro set me free."  
  
"Zorro!?" Diego exclaimed, Ricardo shushing him.  
  
"Si! Zorro! He let me out of the room and handed me a saber. Together, we fought our way out of the hacienda by way of the patio. Hence," he paused to pluck at the slice in his lapel. "We escaped through the patio and he mounted his great black horse. I was reaching for his arm to swing up behind him when I was again struck unconscious. The next thing I know, I woke up on the side of the road about two miles south of town. I had to walk into town and here I am," he said, raising his arms to present himself.  
  
Diego sat trying to hide the fact that he was stunned by the story that Ricardo had just related to him  
  
. "Are you positive that it was Zorro?"  
  
"I tell you, Diego, it was Senor Zorro. I don't know what he is doing this far north but I am very thankful that he is...or was."  
  
"Perhaps he was just checking to see if you are behaving yourself, eh? Did he not steal Anna Maria from your side after the offer of amnesty expired?" Diego could not resist bringing up the final insult that Zorro had hurled Ricardo's way.  
  
"Yes, he did. Swept her fight off her feet... and left me to contend with... Well, never mind that part." Ricardo poured out the last of the bottle that the innkeeper had brought him. "No, Diego, I have no doubt that it was Senor Zorro."  
  
Diego sat puzzling over the story for a few moments. He thoughtfully stroked his chin then scratched the back of his head.   
  
"What do you intend to do now?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Go home, clean up and get a good nights sleep!" Ricardo replied. He downed the remainder of the liquid in his glass and stood. "I'll get a horse from the livery stable and see you here tomorrow, Diego. And I thank you for coming."  
  
"Anything to help a friend," Diego remarked.  
  
"You are a true friend, Diego. After all that I have done to you, still you come to help me."  
  
"That is because I am a better man than you, eh?" Diego stood and clapped Ricardo on the shoulder. He watched Ricardo leave the tavern and drained his glass before turning to the stairs. Ascending, he scanned the tavern, locating Senorita Rosario. She was still with her escort, laughing and talking. Diego thought that the smile on her face added to her loveliness. As he reached the landing, Louisa looked up at him, raising a glass to him. He bowed to her and she smiled, returning a nod of her head. Her escort looked his way and saluted.  
  
Diego moved along the balcony to his room where he found Bernardo busy brushing one of his jackets.  
  
"Bernardo, Ricardo just told me the most fascinating story. It seems that he was kidnapped three days ago."  
  
Bernardo rolled his eyes in disbelief.  
  
"No, my friend, the story gets better."  
  
Bernardo signed to say, "Of course, it does!"  
  
"Do you know who rescued him from his captivity?"  
  
Bernardo thought for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.  
  
"Ah! You would never guess in a million years!"  
  
Bernardo sarcastically made the sign of the "Z" in the air with his finger.  
  
"Bernardo!" Diego exclaimed suspiciously. "Was it you? In my clothes, perhaps? That is exactly who it was!" Diego looked at Bernardo through narrowed eyes. "How did you know?"  
  
Bernardo's hands fumbled and he dropped the clothes brush, his mouth hanging open. Diego laughed. Bernardo pointed questioningly at Diego, his eyebrows raised in question.  
  
"Did you bring my clothes?"  
  
Bernardo shook his head, signing that Diego needed a rest from his alter ego.  
  
"Then how could it have been me? I was sleeping when it happened." Diego unbuttoned his jacket. "Well, someone is masquerading as Senor Zorro. And I, for one, would like to find out who it is."  
  
Bernardo nodded his agreement, retrieving the clothes brush from the floor. Diego removed his jacket and opened his vest. Thoughtfully, he pulled the scarf from his collar and tossed it on the chair.  
  
"Bernardo," he said, dropping his vest on the scarf and opening his shirt to the banda, "I want you to see if you can find out if Zorro has been seen in this area before. I will see what I can find out from Pablo tomorrow." Unfastening his cuffs, he sat on the bed, kicking off his boots.  
  
Bernardo nodded. He had a puzzled look on his face as he collected Diego's discarded clothing.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
Chapter 3  
  
Diego was awakened by a knock at his door. The sun shown brightly through the sheer curtains as he arose, swinging his robe around his body.   
  
"Who is it?" he called, quickly brushing his thick tousled hair with his fingers.  
  
"It is Ricardo!" came the reply. "Are you going to sleep the day away?"  
  
Diego opened the door.  
  
"Get dressed, Diego," Ricardo instructed. "I'll be waiting."   
  
Diego watched as Ricardo retreated toward the stairs. He closed the door as Bernardo emerged from his room and began to scurry about the room, preparing Diego's clothes.   
  
"It was good to sleep all night like that," Diego commented as he stretched. "I must do that more often!" Diego washed the sleep from his eyes and dressed quickly. In a few minutes, he was ready for breakfast.  
  
"Keep you ears open for me today, eh? I will be dealing with Ricardo." Diego clapped him on the shoulder and left the room. He found Ricardo enjoying a large breakfast.  
  
"I see you have recovered from your ordeal," he said, seating himself and motioning to the innkeeper for the same feast that Ricardo was enjoying. "What will we be doing today?"   
  
"Well, I thought we would start by informing the Capitan at the cuartel that the bandito known as El Zorro is in our midst."  
  
"Why would you do that? After all, he did set you free," Diego reminded him.  
  
"Sure he did," Ricardo agreed. "But he is an outlaw and I still have a score to settle with him. He repeatedly embarrassed me in front of Anna Maria. I owe him something for that!"  
  
Diego smiled at the memories as his food was set before him. "Gracias," he said to the young girl who had brought his plate. He smiled warmly at her and she blushed slightly before disappearing back to the kitchen. Diego turned his attention back to Ricardo.  
  
"Your pride has been hurt so you will have your revenge, is that it?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yes, Diego, that is it, exactly!"  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
The two caballeros finished their meal in silence. As the dishes were cleared from the table, Ricardo stood, tossing a coin on the table and headed for the door. Diego followed.  
  
The morning sun was warm and bright as they stepped out of the tavern. Ricardo lead the way across the plaza to the cuartel, pounding loudly on the huge gates. In a few moments, the gate was pulled open by a smartly dressed lancer.   
  
"Senor del Amo, what may I do for you?" the lancer inquired.  
  
"You may take me to Capitan Sorentino. I have some interesting news for him," Ricardo said.  
  
"Another one of your fantastic stories, Senor?" the lancer returned with a smirk.  
  
"No," Ricardo boomed with indignation. "Not just a story. Now take me to the Capitan and spare me your limited wit!"  
  
The lancer pulled back the gate to allow Ricardo and Diego entrance, then pushed it closed again with great force. He led the way to the Capitan's office, pausing to knock before advancing to present the two men to the Capitan.  
  
"Senor del Amo to see you, sir," he announced and then found himself at a loss for the name of Ricardo's companion.  
  
Diego bowed slightly as he offered, "Diego de la Vega, Capitan."  
  
"Good to meet you, senor," returned Sorentino, kindly offering his hand. His attitude then became one of annoyance. "Now, del Amo, what is it that you want?"  
  
"Capitan, I wanted to inform you of the presence of an outlaw known as El Zorro. He is here... in San Francisco."  
  
There was no change in the countenance of the Capitan. "And just how do you know this? El Zorro has been known to frequent Los Angeles and as far north as Monterey."  
  
"I am well aware of that, Capitan, but last night he was in San Francisco. He was instrumental in my release from kidnappers," Ricardo announced, taking a seat offered by Sorentino. Diego claimed a second chair as Sorentino moved to be seated behind his large desk.  
  
"Your kidnapping, del Amo? Is this another one of your pranks?" Sorentino asked dryly.  
  
"The Capitan appears to know you very well, Ricardo," Diego said.  
  
Ricardo shot him a silencing glance as he continued. "I assure you, Capitan, this is no prank. I was taken captive three nights ago and was held in a room with no windows."  
  
"Were demands made of you...or your family?" Sorentino drummed his fingers on the desk.   
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Well, then, why were you kidnapped?"  
  
"I don't really know. I was told to sit quietly for three days and I would then be let go. If I did not, then I would be shot."  
  
"This sounds much like one of your fanciful stories, del Amo, don't you think?"  
  
Ricardo smirked and looked to Diego.  
  
"It does, you know," Diego agreed with the Capitan. "But, Ricardo, you said there was a note from a senorita. Do you still have it?"  
  
"Unfortunately, I seem to have lost it," Ricardo admitted.  
  
"Who is the senorita? Could you tell us that?" Sorentino asked.  
  
"The note was signed by Senorita Louisa Rosario," Ricardo said, a smile creeping to his lips.  
  
"That young woman?" Sorentino said in surprise. "What would she have to do with someone like yourself?"  
  
"Well," he began, puffed up with pride, "she knows quality when she sees it."  
  
"Senor del Amo," the Capitan began, "Let me see if this is what happened. You were in the tavern and a note was left on your table. It seems that the lovely Senorita Rosario is a lover of music and desires to hear you serenade her at the hacienda about a mile north of town. You are to come to the north side of the hacienda where you will see a balcony with a basket of red flowers."  
  
Ricardo's eyebrows rose in surprise as the Capitan continued.  
  
"When you begin to sing, a light is lit in the room beyond the balcony and you can expect the Senorita Rosario to step out on the balcony to enjoy your song. Am I correct so far, Senor del Amo?"  
  
"Quite so, Capitan!" Ricardo said, quite shocked at the recital.  
  
"Now, you begin to play, the light is lit, but before you see the senorita emerge, you are hit on the head, knocked out, and wake up in a room with no windows. You are held there, not mis-treated, well fed, for three days when suddenly you are rescued by the bandito, El Zorro. You make your escape, nearly, but somehow you get knocked unconscious again and wake up on the side of the road approximately two miles from town. How accurate is this description, senor?"  
  
Ricardo was silent for a few moments. Diego had never seen him at a loss for words before.   
  
"Capitan, how did..."  
  
"Del Amo, you are the second man to have had this happen to him."  
  
"Have you spoken to the Senorita about these occurrences, Capitan?" Diego questioned.  
  
"Yes, I have, Senor del la Vega. And she has assured me that she has no knowledge of the notes or the hacienda in question. She is staying at the tavern for a few days, waiting for a ship to sail to San Diego, Mexico City and on to Madrid. She is to meet her father in San Diego."  
  
"Apparently, someone is using her name and attraction," Ricardo said, thoughtfully.  
  
"It means, sir, that this El Zorro is up to no good in our pueblo." Capitan Sorentino rose, moving to the door, signaling their dismissal. Ricardo and Diego stood, moving toward the now open door.  
  
"What should I do now?" questioned Ricardo.  
  
"Go home, del Amo, and stay out of trouble for once!" came the command.  
  
The door closed behind them as they stepped out into the courtyard of the cuartel. The lancer who manned the gate pulled it open to allow them to exit.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The local wine served in the tavern was excellent, Diego decided, setting his glass down. Ricardo, occupying the chair opposite him, searched the depths of his glass thoughtfully.   
  
"Diego, do you think Zorro is behind this?" Ricardo asked, not taking his eyes from the red liquid.   
  
"I don't see what he would have to gain by holding you or anyone captive only to rescue you some days later."  
  
"Maybe he is in need of bettering his name by the rescueing of captives. He is trying to make himself look better in the eyes of the law!"  
  
"I don't see that," Diego shook his head. "And I don't think he would use an innocent senorita to do it. The messages in her name only serve to make her look bad."  
  
"Unless, she is his accomplice. If only Anna Maria knew what her beloved Zorro was doing," Ricardo said. "In league with another woman. Why, she would be heart broken. But, then, I could be there to comfort her."  
  
"Let's not jump to conclusions. This is all speculation on your part, Ricardo. You have no proof that any of this is true," Diego thought for a moment before adding, "Now, it begins to sound like you have done this to discredit Zorro in the eyes of Anna Maria, eh?"  
  
"No, but it may serve in getting me in better standing concerning the matter of Senorita Verdugo."  
  
Diego grimaced at the thought.  
  
"Well, Ricardo, all this aside, what is the business matter you have called me here for?"  
  
"Oh, yes, well, I know how expert you and your father have been in matters of business. I had some losses this past year and would like you to look over a few things. You know, tell me where I might be going wrong? I want your opinion on several aspects of my practices."  
  
"All right," Diego said, standing. I need to instruct Bernardo on a few things I would like him to take care of today and I will be ready to go."  
  
"Alright," Ricardo said, emptying the wine bottle into his glass.  
  
Diego climbed the stairs and went into his room. Bernardo was sitting on the chair, tending to one of Diego's jackets.   
  
"Bernardo, it seems that Ricardo is not the first man to be rescued by El Zorro."  
  
Bernardo looked surprised, eyebrows raised. He signed, questioning how many.  
  
"One other," Diego answered, "You must do this. I will be out at Ricardo's hacienda about a mile east of town today. I want you to keep an eye on Senorita Rosario. She has told the Capitan that she knows nothing of these goings on, but, well... Keep an eye on her, if only to clear her good name."  
  
Bernardo nodded and smiled. He signed his great pleasure at watching the lovely lady for the day.   
  
"Yes, well, pay attention. Don't just enjoy the view, eh?" Diego instructed, smiling.  
  
Bernardo grinned as Diego clapped him on the back and left the room. Bernardo hurried to hang the jacket in the tallboy and, pausing before the mirror to check his own image, quickly, dashed out of the room and down the stairs to watch for the Senorita Rosario.  
  
He had not long to wait before the lady came floating down the stairs. Bernardo peered over the edge of his cup, watching as she brushed past him and sat at a table. Bernardo enjoyed his drink as he enjoyed watching the senorita eat her breakfast.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
Diego entered the tavern to find Bernardo looking very haggard, sitting at the end of the counter. He nodded toward the stairs and continued to his room. Shortly, Bernardo entered the room looking very weary.  
  
"What is wrong?" Diego asked, tossing his jacket on the chair. He pulled the scarf from his collar with one hand as he unbuttoned his vest with the other, tossing it over his jacket as well.  
  
Bernardo wiped at his brow with the back of his hand while rolling his eyes.  
  
"You look like you had some trouble today. What happened?"  
  
While Diego removed his shirt to wash, Bernardo signed what had happened during the day, between pouring out water in the basin for his patron. He walked about the room, then, imitating a lady shopping, picking up items and making faces, unhappy with everything "she" saw. Then he sat on the chair and rubbed at his boot, indicating sore feet and then a headache.  
  
Diego leaned back against the table, towel in hand as he watched. Water glistened on his muscular body. He laughed out loud at the antics of Bernardo until Bernardo sat down. Diego crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"You are lucky, my friend, that we are not in Madrid. The shopping here is extremely limited, you know."  
  
Bernardo rolled his eyes and dismissed that thought with a push of his hands. Diego laughed again, toweling off his chest and arms. Bernardo laid out Diego's light blue suit with a fresh white shirt, a black banda and scarf as Diego sat on the chair and pulled off his boots. Bernardo signed concerning Ricardo's financial questions.  
  
"Oh, they were only minor things. It took no time to point out what he must do to limit his losses. My father would have laughed to have traveled so far to give such minor advice."  
  
Bernardo questioned where Senor del Amo was now.  
  
"He may be here later on. He had other engagements he had to attend to. Meanwhile, I would like to sample more of the wonderful tamales that I enjoyed last night."  
  
Bernardo nodded and signed his agreement.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
Diego took a seat at the table near the foot of the stairs, while Bernardo returned to his place at the end of the counter. A small band of guitar players had begun playing softly as people entered the tavern for the evening meal and some entertainment.   
  
Diego had ordered his food and was preparing to eat when a sparkle at the top of the stairs caught his attention. Gazing upward, he beheld Senorita Rosario as she began her ascent. Tonight, she was dressed magnificently in a black lace off shoulder gown accented by sequins of silver. Her gown seemed to shimmer with her cat-like movements. Her hair was down this evening, long rings of curls hanging around her bare shoulders and down her back like a cascading waterfall.   
  
"Breathtaking," Diego thought.  
  
The Senorita's dark eyes locked on Diego's as she reached the floor. She smiled as Diego stood.  
  
"Senorita Rosario," Diego said, bowing slightly.  
  
"Senor de la Vega," Louisa spoke in a feather light voice. "I did not see you in town today. I had thought you may have moved on."  
  
"No, I was at the hacienda of a friend for the day. I shall probably be returning to Los Angeles tomorrow or the following day."  
  
"Los Angeles. I have not been to your pueblo. Perhaps I shall visit it one day," she said, offering her slender hand.  
  
Diego took her hand and lightly placed a kiss. He could smell the floral bouquet of her skin once again and committed the aroma to memory.   
  
"Delightful," he thought. Then he spoke, "It would be a pleasure to have you grace our pueblo with a visit, senorita." He glanced at his meal waiting on the table, then back to Louisa. "I was just about to dine. Would you care to join me?"  
  
"Thank you, Diego," she said, boldly using his name. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "But I have already accepted an invitation for dinner. Perhaps another time... when I visit your pueblo, possibly? After all, you are still at my service, are you not?"  
  
Before Diego could reply, Louisa moved across the room to where her escort waited. Diego glanced at Bernardo. Bernardo patted his heart again and smiled. Diego waved him off and returned to his meal.   
  
The food and wine were excellent, as they had been the night before. The music was pleasant and Diego had decided to enjoy the atmosphere of the tavern for a while. He did not know if Ricardo would be able to join him this evening due to previous engagements. So Diego decided to just relax, enjoy a bottle of wine and a cigar before retiring for the night. As he poured out a glass of the dark red liquid, the escort of Senorita Rosario came to his table.   
  
"Senor de la Vega," the man extended his hand. "I am Carlos Fuentes, the escort of Senorita Rosario."  
  
"And a lucky escort you are," Diego commented, offering a chair to Fuentes.  
  
"Si," Carlos glanced back to the smiling senorita as he sat. "I am lucky only to escort the senorita. I have no hope beyond that."  
  
"I see," Diego said, clamping his cigar between even white teeth. "What can I do for you, Senor Fuentes?"  
  
"I am a messenger as well as an escort, Senor de la Vega. The senorita would very much like for you to serenade her this evening." Carlos looked down at his hands nervously, Diego noticed.  
  
"You seem to be worried, senor. Why is that?" Diego poured out more wine into his glass.  
  
"Well, it is the matter of the previous occurrences," Carlos glanced toward Louisa once more. "I told the senorita that it might look odd if I should deliver her message to you on the heels of these crimes committed in her name."  
  
"I see what you mean." Diego folded his arms across his chest. "So, in your opinion, should I agree to subject myself to a three day imprisonment, or do you believe me to be safe if I should seek to please the senorita?"  
  
"Senor," Carlos said with a strong tone of assurance as he stood, "you have my word that a 'three day confinement', as you say, will not be the price of pleasing Senorita Rosario. You will find her balcony on the east side of the inn. There is a trellis beside her balcony that is overgrown with white blooms. May I give the Senorita your reply?"  
  
"Si, Senor Fuentes," Diego stood as he spoke. "You may tell her that I shall possibly oblige her this evening."  
  
Carlos raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Possibly?"  
  
"Si," Diego emptied his glass and smiled. "I would not wish the senorita to think me too eager."  
  
Diego left Carlos standing there and ascended the stairs to the balcony. He did not look back, as much as he wanted to see the reaction of the senorita to his reply. He simply continued to his room and closed the door behind him.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
Diego moved to the balcony doors and pushed thrm open. He delighted in the cool breeze that greeted him, playfully tossing his hair and scarf. After several minutes of quiet, Bernardo scurried into the room. Diego turned from the view.  
  
"Bernardo, I have had an invitation to serenade the lovely lady. What do you think that I should do?"  
  
Bernardo signed, asking to see the note.  
  
"Oh, I am privileged. There was a personal invitation."  
  
Bernardo looked puzzled.  
  
"From Carlos Fuentes, the escort of Senorita Rosario," Diego explained. "And he has given me his word that I will not have to endure a three day confinement."  
  
Bernardo raised his eyebrows, suspiciously.  
  
"I know," Diego said. "I feel a little uncomfortable about it as well. But, perhaps we may find out who is playing El Zorro in my place."  
  
Bernardo signed his concern about Fuentes. He had watched him after Diego had ascended to his room. Fuentes had smiled strangely for a moment before returning to the senorita. The senorita had made no move to go the her room to await Diego's arrival.  
  
"I guess I will have to wait for a while before I can commence with pleasing the lady, then." Diego lounged on the bed, hands behind his head, cigar firmly clamped in his teeth. "Could you see if I could borrow a guitar from one of the players downstairs?"  
  
Bernardo nodded and with a concerned look, left the room to carry out his task. Diego watched the smoke rising to the ceiling.  
  
"Ah, sweet romance or sweet adventure," Diego said out loud. "They are one and the same," he mused, smiling.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
Diego walked around the inn to the east wall cautiously. He held the borrowed guitar by the neck as he kept close to the shadows. He could see nothing to alarm him as he moved below the balcony beside the trellis. He looked around, searching the shadows for concealed dangers. His sharp eyes could detect nothing as he began to strum the instrument.  
  
Diego had barely stroked the instrument five times when he heard running behind him. He turned quickly to see two men charging toward him. Unarmed, Diego dashed toward the front of the inn, only to come face to face with Fuentes. And Carlos was not unarmed. He held a pistol aimed at Diego's chest.  
  
"Senor de la Vega," Carlos said, "so nice of you to oblige the senorita." Carlos smiled.  
  
Diego held his hands away from his body. One of the men behind him took the guitar and began to pat Diego's pockets.  
  
"I have nothing of value, senor," Diego said, not taking his eyes from Fuentes.  
  
"Oh, but you do, Senor. You, yourself, are of great value. About 2000 pesos, to be exact."  
  
Diego was struck behind the ear and fell to the ground.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
Chapter 5  
  
"Yes, Ricardo," Diego mumbled, reaching for the back of his head. "A tremendous headache," he finished before he opened his eyes. His fingers probed ever so gently the lump behind his ear. He looked around at the small room and sat up on the edge of the bed he had been lying on.   
  
"Now you did not mention this, however," Diego continued, realizing that he had been stripped of his clothing except for his trousers and those had been severely shredded. He plucked at the material, somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Did they have to do this? This was one of my favorite suits!" Diego shook his head, hoping it would clear.  
  
He looked around at his surroundings, pushing a wayward lock of hair from his forehead. There was a bed, upon which he sat, and a chair beside the door. The door had a small sliding panel about eye level. "Convenient for my captors to keep an eye on me," Diego thought. Then he focused on the chair.   
  
Laid out neatly were a pair of black trousers, a shirt, banda and hat. On the floor stood a shiny pair of boots and draped on the back of the chair were black fencing gloves and a mask.  
  
"It would appear," Diego spoke out loud again, "that I have been brought to the lair of Senor Zorro."  
  
The panel on the door slid open. Diego could see no one but hear the voice of Carlos Fuentes.   
  
"Senor de la Vega. Good of you to recover. Julio hit you a little harder than he needed to, I think. You have been out for some time."  
  
"Sorry to inconvenience you, Fuentes," Diego called out in as strong a voice as he could. His own voice caused his head to throb. "You gave your word about confinement. I see you are a man who has no honor."  
  
"I did give my word and I promise that you will not be detained here for long."  
  
"Well, I can not very well leave this room in this state of dress," Diego said. "It would not be proper," he added with some sarcasm.  
  
"I am sorry about the trousers. But we had to make sure that you would be willing to change your outfit. We have provided you with a new one that I am sure will be the last one you will ever need. You have only to put it on."  
  
Diego heard more than one voice laughing on the far side of the door.   
  
"Would not Senor Zorro be insulted if I should wear his clothing?"  
  
"Oh, but you are Senor Zorro!"  
  
The hair on the back of Diego's neck bristled at the accusation. He sat in puzzled silence for a moment, not sure what to say. The remark had caught him off guard.  
  
"I? I am..." Diego stammered, hoping that he had achieved a plausible appearance of confusion.  
  
"Yes, de la Vega. You see, we, my friends and I, have spent the last few weeks establishing the presence of El Zorro in this area and now, we have captured the bandito and will collect the reward. What do you think of that?"  
  
"Ah," Diego thought. Then he spoke, "So, I am to be dressed as El Zorro, am I? But I do not know the first thing about fencing. How could I be him?" Diego looked around the room again, trying to formulate a plan of escape.  
  
"You do not need to fight, Senor. You have already been captured. We have only to turn you in for the reward. With all of the crimes that you have committed, I doubt they will even need to have a trial."   
  
"Ah," Diego said, knowing that what Fuentes said was certainly true.  
  
"You have only to be hanged and we will collect the reward. By the time the Capitan finds out he has hanged the wrong man, we will have set sail with the money."  
  
"And the senorita? She approved of this?" Diego asked, sounding like the rejected suitor.  
  
"The senorita knows nothing of this. She is just the bait that could not be resisted, as I am sure you know."  
  
Diego looked back at the black clothes. "It seems that I have no choice in clothing but no one will believe that I am Zorro," he said.   
  
Fuentes closed the panel. Diego stood slowly and when he was sure of his balance, he collected the clothes from the chair and began to dress. He had pulled on the trousers and boots when he had a thought.  
  
He moved to the door and rapped loudly on the panel. Fuentes slide the panel opened.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Fuentes asked sarcastically.  
  
"Could you at least bring me some water, that I may be hanged a clean man? My father, I think, would prefer it that way. He will be proud to have his son hanged as El Zorro, eh?"  
  
Fuentes closed the panel. Diego quickly took the banda and wound it around his hands leaving a short length in between. He moved to the back of the door, pressing his back against the wall. The adobe was cold and uncomfortable on his skin.  
  
A click announced the entering of someone. Diego first saw hands holding a basin of water and a towel. As the man cleared the door, Diego flung the banda around the man's neck, pulling him backward. The basin was flung upward and water rained down upon Diego and his foe. The basin clattered to the floor.   
  
Diego pulled up on the banda, bringing the shorter man up on his toes as he tried to push the banda from his throat. Fuentes and Julio rushed into the room, swords in hand. Julio pushed the door closed.  
  
"Let Manuel go, de la Vega!" Fuentes commanded.  
  
"I need someone on my side," Diego taunted, keeping the struggling Manuel between himself and the weapons.   
  
"You have no means of escape. Why do you make this more difficult," Fuentes asked, circling to the left. Julio circled to the right.  
  
Diego backed up dragging the weakening Manuel with him. He knew if he waited too long, Manuel would be dead weight and of no use to him. The muscles in his chest and arms were already straining to hold the weight of the stuggling man.  
  
As soon as his captors had come fully to his sides, Diego kicked Julio, who toppled backward, and shoved the limp Manuel at Fuentes. He bolted for the door, hoping there would be no one else beyond it. Diego reached the door and flung it wide as he felt the blade press into his spine. Diego froze, one hand on the door frame and the other on the door.  
  
"It was a good attempt, de la Vega, but not good enough. El Zorro would have made a better effort, I think," Fuentes said.  
  
Diego could do nothing but surrender. His anger at his captors and, yes, his own inability to escape, was growing. A searing pain suddenly ran through his back from his right shoulder blade. He set his jaw to keep from crying out. He knew what was done and nearly smiled with the irony of it.   
  
"What are you doing?" Fuentes shouted, striking Julio across the face with the flat of his blade. Diego had no chance to move before the blade was pressed to his spine again.   
  
Julio laughed. "I have long wanted to do that," he said.   
  
"De la Vega, back inside. Julio, get Manuel out of here," Fuentes directed. Julio dragged the limp body into the sala, then stood guard at the door.   
  
"Get dressed, senor, and don't give us any more trouble. The offer is 'dead or alive', you know." Fuentes left the room, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Diego put a hand to his shoulder, confiming with his fingers what he had felt. His fingers were sticky with blood as he traced the "Z" in his flesh. He retrieved the towel from beside the basin on the floor and pressed it to the wound until the bleeding had subsided. He slowly completed the black costume that he had always been proud to wear.  
  
Diego thought to himself, "I have been captured purely by accident." He flexed his shoulder. "And now, marked with my own brand." He held the mask in his hands for a moment, feeling the texture of it. The material was rough, much different, much harsher, than his own mask. He tossed it on the bed and pulled on the gloves.   
  
The door opened. Fuentes and Julio entered, Julio brandishing a pistol.  
  
"Come, bandito," Fuentes commanded. "Turn around."  
  
Diego turned his back to Fuentes. Fuentes secured Diego's gloved hands behind his back and turned him toward the door.   
  
"You will need your mask, Senor Zorro. How can you appear in public unmasked?" Fuentes jeered.  
  
"I'll not wear the mask of El Zorro," Diego stated flatly.  
  
Fuentes frowned, picking up the mask and the hat.  
  
"It doesn't really matter. With or without it, you will be convicted."  
  
"As I have said, my Father will be proud," Diego said.  
  
Fuentes pushed the hat on Diego's head and pushed him out the door. He was prodded through the sala and out into a courtyard. The sun was low, telling Diego that it was early morning. The gate stood open, revealing four saddled mounts, one of which was coal black. Diego was impressed by the appearance of the animal. He was pushed up into the saddle and the four rode toward town.   
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
Chapter 6  
  
The town was still asleep. The shutters were all closed, Diego noticed as he was lead through the dusty streets toward the plaza and the cuartel gates. Fuentes rode ahead as they entered the plaza. He trotted to the cuartel gates and pounded as hard as he could. It echoed in the early morning silence of the plaza. After a few moments, a lancer who looked like he had been on duty all night pulled open the gate.   
  
"What do you want so early in the day," the lancer asked. Then he looked at the trio crossing the plaza toward him. His mouth dropped open for a moment.  
  
"I wish to see the Capitan," Fuentes was saying.  
  
"You have captured El Zorro!" the lancer exclaimed, rubbing his tired eyes to be sure they were not playing tricks on his sleep-deprived mind.  
  
"Yes," Fuentes said, smiling. "And I need to see Capitan..."  
  
The lancer took off like a streak of lightening, shouting all the way to Sorentino's quarters.  
  
"Capitan! Capitan! It is El Zorro!" he was shouting.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
  
  
Bernardo had been pacing the room all night waiting for Diego to return. When he heard the shouts of the lancer across the plaza, he rushed to the window. He carefully peeked out, not wanting anyone to know that he had heard. His heart sank as he saw Diego, dressed in black with hands tied, mounted on a black horse. Bernardo looked around the room, frantically trying to think of a way to help Diego. He quickly ran from the room, heading out to the stables.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
  
  
"De la Vega!?" Sorentino said, tucking in his shirt. He had been awakened by the cries of the lancer. That El Zorro had been captured in his pueblo would surely mean a promotion at the very least, even though he had not made the capture personally. "So you have only been with us a short time in San Francisco but long enough to end your career, eh, Senor Zorro?"  
  
"Capitan Sorentino," Diego began in his defence. "I tell you, I am not..."  
  
"Silence, prisoner!" the capitan ordered. "Lancers," he called, as every lancer in the cuartel had come running at the cry of Zorro, "Lock him in a cell and watch him very carefully. He has escaped the Monterey and Los Angeles soldiers many times."  
  
Four soldiers pulled Diego from his mount and lead him to a cell where he was securely locked in. Three lancers took up posts before the bars.  
  
"You could, at least, free my hands," Diego protested.  
  
"Very well, Senor Zorro," said the sargeant. Diego rolled his eyes and backed up to the bars so that the sargeant could loose the cord holding his wrists.  
  
"Gracias," Diego said, rubbing the circulation back into his hands as he took in his surroundings looking for a means of escape. This cuartel seemed to be very much like the one in Los Angeles. If he could only get free of the cell, escape would be fairly easy. He tossed the hat onto the cot.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
  
  
Bernardo had just come to the stables when Carlos and two men entered, leading their horses. Bernardo crouched down behind the bales of hay and listened.   
  
"That was simple enough," Carlos was saying as they tethered their mounts. "In three hours, de la Vega will be hanged as Zorro and we will collect the reward money."  
  
"What of the senorita, then, Carlos? Are you going to continue in her service?" Julio asked, laughing.  
  
"That spoiled little girl? She may be beautiful but my service to her has ended. I may consider keeping her for a wife when we reach Mexico City though," Carlos said thoughtfully. The three men laughed as they turned to leave the stable.   
  
"So, I am a spoiled little girl, am I?"  
  
Carlos faced Louisa standing at the stable door.  
  
"Take her," Carlos said pushing Manuel toward the senorita. Louisa struck at him with her hands but was overcome quickly. "Get her to her room, up the back way, and keep her quiet. We are too close to getting the money to lose it now," Carlos hissed.  
  
Bernardo watched until the men had disappeared around the corner of the tavern with their captive before he quickly mounted the horse that Carlos had tethered.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
  
  
The cuartel gates were standing open, allowing the people of the pueblo to get a glimpse of the famous El Zorro while the lancers constructed the gallows from which Diego would shortly be swinging. Diego paced in his cell. He turned his attention to the plaza, leaning his arms on the cross bar of the cell door. Many peons had come to have a look at the man in black that they had long heard stories of, his bravery and aid to people like themselves that were oppressed by unfair governmental practices. Diego could only look past them to the plaza.  
  
A small girl of about eight years old ventured from the crowd and approached the cell. She wore a homespun dress and was barefoot but her face was clean and bright, framed by two long dark braids. As she came closer, a lancer that stood guard stepped between her and Diego.  
  
"Stay back, muchacha. This is a very dangerous villain," the lancer warned.  
  
"He is no villain. He is Senor Zorro," the young girl said. She skirted the lancer and pressed a small red flower into Diego's hand. Then she smiled and scampered into the growing crowd.  
  
Diego was touched at the gift, raising the bloom to inhale it's aroma. His eyes searched the crowd for the girl and he found her standing beside her mother. The woman raised her hands, palms together, indicating prayer. Diego smiled and nodded. The woman turned the child and they walked toward the church.  
  
Diego looked back at the bloom in his palm and remembered the young widow and her small child, two or was it three years ago, that had lost everything under the tyranny of Monasterio and had moved north with the 100 pesos that Zorro had provided for them to start a new life. Diego caught himself. If he showed too much sentimentality, he would surely give himself away as the real Zorro. And, who knows, perhaps he still had a chance at escape, although he could not see it at this moment. He then saw Bernardo galloping through the plaza. His attention was then drawn by the hammering as the gallows rose steadily before his eyes.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
  
  
"Senor Fuentes," Louisa hissed. "my father will..."  
  
"Your father will do nothing, senorita, because he will never know what has become of his spoiled child." Carlos and Julio had successfully brought Louisa up the back stairs to her room and Julio was engaged in tying her hands behind her and setting her in the chair, rather forcibly. "You will be going to Mexico City with me."  
  
"When I do not arrive in San Diego, he will come to find me. Then you will be sorry you have treated me in such a manner!"   
  
"Shut up, will you!" Carlos instructed. He went to the doors that opened onto the balcony, watching the crowd that had gathered at the cuartel gates. "It looks like the peons have declared a holiday. Look at them. They have never seen El Zorro before."  
  
"El Zorro?" Louisa questioned.  
  
"Yes, Louisa," Carlos said, taking liberty to use her name. "You have made it possible for me to capture El Zorro and to collect the reward money."  
  
"I do not know what you are talking about," she said, much displeased with her situation.  
  
"You have asked Senor de la Vega to serenade you. Last night," Carlos said, turning to kneel close to Louisa's side. "Don't you remember?"  
  
"I have done no such thing," she answered defiantly.  
  
"Si, when you sent me to his table last night."  
  
Louisa gasped as realization came to her.  
  
"You are the one who has been using my name!" Louisa was shocked. "What is this to do with Senor de la Vega?"  
  
"He is in a cell at the cuartel, awaiting his execution by hanging."  
  
"What has he done?" Louisa asked, surprise in her voice. "I don't understand."  
  
"He is guilty of being drawn in by your beauty and we have now put him in the costume of El Zorro and brought him to justice." Carlos grinned. "We could not have done this without your help, you know."  
  
Louisa turned away from him. She struggled against her bonds, but found it a wasted effort.  
  
"After the Capitan has hanged the bandito, he will pay me 2000 pesos. Then we shall board the ship and be on our way."  
  
"Do you think that I will go silently along with you?" Louisa asked, anger in her voice.  
  
"If you do not hold your tongue, you will be convicted along side of me. After all, you lured the man to be captured. You are just as guilty as I." Carlos rose to his feet and walked in front of the senorita. As he passed before her, she pulled up her foot and kicked him in the side of his knee. Carlos crumpled at the unexpected blow.   
  
Carlos pulled himself up, raising a hand to strike her.  
  
Calmly, she spoke. "If you strike me, senor, it will be evident that I had no willing part with you," she warned.  
  
Carlos held his temper and Louisa smiled at him triumphantly.  
  
"Manuel, get our bags and the Senorita's. Take them down to the ship." He hobbled to the bed and set down, rubbing his knee. "We will join you as soon as we get the money."  
  
Manuel quickly piled Louisa's gowns into her trunk and slammed it closed. Her personal items from the table were scooped into a satchel and Manuel dragged the trunk out the door. Julio closed the door and locked it.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
  
  
Diego sat on the cot, thinking. He had decided that he would have to wait until he was taken out of the cell and try to make his escape on the way to the gallows. Perhaps the good peons would aid his escape. He wondered what had happened to Bernardo.  
  
The hammering stopped and there was an ominous quiet in the air. Diego stood, turning his attention to the lancers hefting a bag of sand up the steps of the gallows. They laid the bag on the trap door and the sergeant pulled the lever. Diego's heart seemed to drop with the bag as it hit the dusty ground. Smiling, the sergeant re-set the trap door and walked triumphantly down the steps.  
  
The sergeant walked directly to the Capitan's office and knocked on the door. He disappeared inside and the door closed.  
  
Diego realized that he still held the small red flower absently in his hand. He tucked it into his banda and began pacing the cell once more, stretching as he moved. He hoped that it was not obvious that he was loosening muscles, preparing for what ever action he would need to take.  
  
The door of the Capitan's office opened and out stepped Sorentino, followed by the sergeant. He stepped out into the sunlight, pulling on his gloves. He walked straight to the cell door. Diego came face to face with him, standing proudly.  
  
"Senor Zorro, you have been found guilty of multiple crimes against the crown and are hereby sentenced to be hanged by the neck until dead. Do you have anything to say before this judgment is carried out?"  
  
"Si, Capitan," Diego said in a clear, strong voice for all to hear. "I have committed no crime and I pity you if Zorro were able to come to my aid in this injustice. You are about the hang a man who has committed no crime in this pueblo or any other, and for this, El Zorro is known to ride."  
  
Diego hoped to stir the people to distract the guard once they had taken him from the cell and he made his attempt to escape. It was a small hope, he knew, as Zorro was unknown in this area. He searched the crowd once more for Bernardo but there was no sign of his faithful manservant.  
  
"Diego de la Vega, prepare to receive your sentence," Sorentino said with finality. He turned to walk to the gallows, signaling several lancers to bring the prisoner. The sergeant unlocked the cell door and Diego grasped the cross bar above the doorway, swinging his legs upward, knocking the sergeant back into the lancers behind him. A few of the peons took the opportunity to jump on several lancers, pulling them into the crowd. Most were too scared to help and made the attack unsuccessful.  
  
Diego had rushed into the crowd, hoping the people would block his pursuers. He had only gained a few yards when he was tackled. Lancers were quickly on him, struggling to raise him to his feet and dragging him towards the gallows.  
  
"Let me stand!" Diego demanded as they reached the steps. The lancers stopped, looking to Sorentino. Sorentino nodded and the lancers backed away.  
  
Diego brushed his hair from his forehead and looked upward to the single rope. The sergeant stepped behind him and bound his wrists with a cord. Then he nudged Diego forward and up the steps.   
  
A silence fell on the plaza as Diego stepped up to the rope. He shook his head when the hood was offered. His hair fell across his forehead once more as the thick rope was placed over his head. He could feel the heavy knot as it was cinched down at the side of his head, just behind the ear, to assure the proper snapping of his neck. The trap door was creaking under his weight.   
  
Diego thought about his father. The most important person in his life, he decided.  
  
"Te amo, Papa," Diego whispered. He closed his eyes as the drums began to sound.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZ  
Chapter 7  
  
The roll of the drums was interrupted by a window shattering at the inn. Diego turned to see Carlos toppling off of the balcony and landing on his back with a thump in the dusty plaza. Raising his eyes to the balcony, he beheld a shocking surprise. There, with a pistol in one hand and a sword in the other, stood El Zorro.  
  
Zorro smiled and fired the pistol, severing the rope that held Diego by the neck. He then leaned out from the balcony.   
  
"Capitan Sorentino," he called.  
  
"Zorro!" the Capitan exclaimed, disbelieving.  
  
"Si, and you were about to hang an innocent man. This one," Zorro said, pointing to Fuentes still squirming in the dirt, "he has attempted to have you do it."  
  
"No, no," cried Carlos. "I can explain!"  
  
"De la Vega," called Zorro. "Do you wish justice to be done?"  
  
"Si," called back Diego, still delightfully surprised at his rescue.   
  
"Very well. Capitan, this man, and another up here taking a nap at the moment, have also held the Senorita Rosario against her will and used her good name to bring about the arrest of this innocent man. I trust you will know what to do from here?"  
  
"Si, senor Zorro," Sorentino stammered, still shocked at this turn of events.  
  
"Oh, and another one by the name of Manuel is at the docks with the personal possessions of the senorita. You would send a few lancers to retrieve her things?"  
  
"Si, at once," Sorentino answered, pushing three lancers into action.  
  
"And now I must take my leave. De la Vega. Capitan." Zorro saluted and disappeared back into the room.  
  
Diego remembered where he was and stepped quickly back off of the trap door. The lancer, who had frozen with his hand on the lever, hurried to untie Diego's hands. Diego loosened the knot hanging from his neck and removed the rope, dropping it on the trap door with a heavy thud. The trap door sprung open unexpectedly, dropping the knotted rope to the ground. His knees nearly buckled as he descended the steps quickly. Sorentino came swiftly to face him.  
  
"Senor de la Vega, how can I apologize for such an unforgivable action." Sorentino was sincerely apologetic over the near fatal mistake.  
  
"If I may suggest, Capitan, that you never attempt to hand out a sentence without a trial ever again." Diego spoke in a strong voice although he was shaking inwardly by his near demise.   
  
"Si, I will do that. Come, let me get you some brandy for your nerves," Sorentino said, leading Diego to the tavern.  
  
Several lancers were escorting Carlos Fuentes to the cuartel as Diego and the Capitan entered the tavern. Two lancers had followed, intent on collecting Julio from the Senorita's room. As they entered the tavern, their attention was drawn to the second floor landing.  
  
"Senor de la Vega," Zorro said, "thank you for providing me with this opportunity." Beside him stood Senorita Rosario, her eyes locked on the black clad hero. Zorro returned her gaze and smiled boldly. He swept her into his arms and kissed her. "Senorita," he said, and disappeared into one of the rooms.   
  
"Lancers, after him," called Sorentino. The lancers bolted up the steps but returned empty handed after a few moments. Sorentino directed them to collect Julio.   
  
Diego sat at a table, pulling off the black gloves. Pablo rushed out with a bottle of brandy and two glasses. Senorita Rosario descended the stairs as Pablo brought a cup of tea for her to the table.   
  
"Senorita," the Capitan said, "I will need you to make a report against Fuentes and his men." He seated Louisa and then himself.  
  
"I will be happy to," Louisa said. She thought for a moment and laid a hand gently on Diego's arm. "Senor de la Vega?"  
  
"Si," Diego said, shifting his attention from the bottom of his glass to the senorita.  
  
"You are from Los Angeles. Do you see Senor Zorro often there?"  
  
"When there is injustice and tyranny. Why do you ask?" Diego knew the answer before he asked the question.  
  
Louisa glanced at Sorentino, then smiled in a shy sort of way. "If he is there most often, perhaps I shall come to visit your pueblo very soon."  
  
Diego smiled as he thought, "Another wishful lover for El Zorro." Diego's inner trembling had subsided. The adrenaline rush had passed with the warming effect of the brandy.  
  
"Senor de la Vega," came a voice from the balcony. The trio at the table turned to look up. Ricardo de Amo stood at the rail outside of the open door to Diego's room. "Diego, Bernardo and I have been waiting for you. Where have you been?"  
  
Bernardo stepped out of Diego's room and closed the door. He followed Ricardo down the stairs. Diego could see the relief on Bernardo's face. Ricardo seated himself at the table beside the senorita. Sorentino gave Ricardo an annoyed look.  
  
"Del Amo, why were you not at the hanging?" he asked.  
  
"I did notice that there was someone being hanged. Who was it?" Ricardo asked, curiously, motioning for Pablo to bring him wine and a glass.  
  
"Well," Sorentino began, "uh..." He looked at Diego.  
  
"Never did like hangings. I just don't have the stomach for it," Ricardo commented. Then he noticed Diego's clothing. "Diego, do you not know that it is far too warm in San Francisco to dress in black? Why, you could die dressed like that!"  
  
Diego glanced at Sorentino. Sorentino cleared his throat and stood.  
  
"I will be in my office, Senor, when you are ready to make your report against Fuentes. Senorita, if you would like to come with me now..." He held his hand toward the door. Pablo retreated to the kitchen.  
  
Diego and Ricardo stood as the Senorita rose to her feet. Ricardo caught her hand and gently kissed it. Louisa looked at him curiously and followed behind the Capitan out of the door. Diego sat down reaching to refill his glass. Ricardo grasped the bottle and poured out for his friend.  
  
"It is a good day when a man can save his friend's life," Ricardo said, slyly.  
  
Diego found he was not very much surprised. Ricardo went on.  
  
"Your manservant had a difficult time communicating to me what you had gotten yourself into."  
  
"Bernardo came to you?" Diego said, turning to look at his faithful friend raising his glass to the mute. Bernardo smiled, returning the toast with his cup. "I saw him ride through the plaza. I thought I was very much a dead man."  
  
"It is a good thing that I kept the clothes from Monterey, don't you think?" Ricardo glanced sideways at Diego. "Considering the warning I got the last time I wore them."  
  
"A very good thing. But, the senorita, she is very much taken with Senor Zorro. She wants to come to Los Angeles to be closer to him. What of that?" Diego began to feel so much more like himself.  
  
"I will just have to tell her that I did this to save my friend. That there was no chance of you being Zorro. I had to stop the hanging somehow. She will understand, I am sure. And, after all, I did rescue her as well."  
  
"Do you think she will share your story with Sorentino?"  
  
"I don't think so. She seems to have a adventurous streak. Much more than Anna Maria, I think."  
  
Diego was happy to hear that. And, Diego was sure, Anna Maria would also be pleased to know that Ricardo had found someone to court.   
  
"I thank you, Ricardo and I promise not to mention your masquerade to the real Zorro, should I happen to see him."  
  
"I did him proud, I believe," Ricardo said, a boastful note in his voice.   
  
"You did," Diego agreed. "And now, my friend, I wish to go to my room and change."  
  
"Sure. Then allow me to buy you lunch. I hear the tamales are wonderful here."  
  
Diego had not realized how hungry he was until Ricardo made his offer. "Yes, I shall return in a few minutes," Diego said, standing. He climbed the stairs, followed by Bernardo. After they reached the room and the door was closed, Diego turned to the smaller man.  
  
"Bernardo, you saved my life. Thank you for going to Ricardo."  
  
Bernardo shrugged his shoulders, as if it were nothing.  
  
"If you had not gone, I would be out there," Diego pointed out the window at the gallows, "hanging dead right now. You are indeed my greatest friend. Thank you."  
  
Bernardo grinned as he went for water and a towel. Diego untied the banda and removed his shirt. The small red flower fell to the floor. Diego retrieved it and smiled at the memory of the little girl and her mother with praying hands. "Gracias, Senora. Your prayer and mine has been heard."   
  
Diego placed the bloom in his book on the chest of drawers, pressing the small token for a memorial keepsake.  
  
When Bernardo returned, Diego was looking out at the gallows again. He sat the water on the table and turned to the tallboy for fresh clothes for Diego. A mark on Diego's shoulder caught his attention. He tapped Diego on the arm and questioned the mark, making a "Z" in the air.  
  
"Yes, a little momento of my first visit to San Francisco." Diego looked back to the unused gallows.   
  
"Thank God for El Zorro."  
  
  



End file.
